A new way to learn about you
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Bom... Essa é minha primeira fic, mas espero sinceramente que curtam! Bom, o Shipper é meio classico: Uruha x Aoi... Mas é um novo contexto... A fic tem 4 capitulos... até o fim da semana terão ela completa! Kisu e Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1 Fiding a new one

**Título:** A new way to learn about you

**Autora:** Ayume kaoto  
**Shipper:** Aoi/Uruha  
**POV:** 1ª pessoa, alternando  
**Fandom:** GazettE  
**Censura:** U  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance  
**Terminada:** Sim  
**Capítulos:** 4 capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não são meus e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Observações:** o que estiver em itálico são os pensamentos, em negrito site e outros objetos visuais como nome de lugar, entre aspas e-mails e recados, em itálico e aspas é recados online e entre colchetes as notas da autora.

**ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!!! SE ESTIVER PÉSSIMA ME AVISEEEEM!!!**

****

**Capitulo 1 – Finding a new one**

Lá estava eu, sentado na frente do meu computador, as dez da noite. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi mexer am alguns sites conhecidos e resolvi dar uma olhadinha básica daquelas, sabe? Mexendo, mexendo, encontrei um site que dizia mais ou menos assim: **ENCONTRE O AMOR DA SUA VIDA HOJE MESMO!**

Como eu sou uma pessoa bem pouco curiosa, entrei no site sem nem ter noção do que eu estava fazendo... Fui seguindo o que me informava a cada nova pagina que eu entrava. Até que cheguei a uma que tinha que preencher uma tabelinha com alguns dados. Bom, não tinha nada a perder... Fui lá e preenchi, ainda mais que ninguém precisava saber que eu, Aoi, 16 anos, segundo ano do ensino médio, era quem estava preenchendo a ficha, já que não pedia pelo nome verdadeiro, mas algum nick qualquer. Já que eu gosto de todos os animais, resolvi colocar Kitsune, porque era um nick simples, mas bem divertido. Terminei a mesma e, com confiança, cliquei em enviar.

Como já era um pouco tarde, resolvi deitar porque ainda teria aula no dia seguinte.

Já na manhã seguinte, acordei com o sol batendo em minha janela, olhei no relógio, eram exatamente sete da manhã. Tomei banho, me arrumei e fui para a escola.

Como já era de se esperar, os metidos e populares da escola estavam lá na frente. Uruha, segundo ano do médio da outra sala; Kai, o senhor popular do primeiro ano do médio; e Reita, um dos caras que mais obedecia às ordens de Uruha; estavam fazendo zona como costumavam fazer todos os dias, até a hora em que o diretor entraria na escola e os fizesse parar. Pra minha felicidade, Ruki, segundo ano do médio, minha turma e meu grande amigo; chegou exatamente quando eu cheguei.

- E aí, Ruki! – sorri ao vê-lo chegar.

- Aoi! – ele me deu um aperto de mão como fazia todo dia – Eles tava fazendo muita bagunça hoje? – ele olhava inconformado para a bagunça que Uruha e sua turminha faziam.

- O que você acha, né? Do jeito que são meio miolo mole... – nós riamos enquanto subíamos a escada em direção a nossa sala.

- Bom, quando será que eles vão crescer? – Ruki se sentava na carteira na minha frente.

- Sei lá... – me irritei – Não acredito que a primeira aula de hoje é aula de Biologia! Pra que eu preciso de biologia se um dia eu vou ter uma banda famosa? – eu comecei a rir.

- Sabe pra que? – Ruki fazia caretas me imitando – Pra você entender o que acontece com as suas células no meio de um show! – ele ria da minha cara.

A aula de biologia foi longe... Ainda tive mais algumas aulas diversas, como matemática, japonês, inglês e historia, até que – FINALMENTE! – o sinal para ir embora tocou. Desci as escadas juntamente com Ruki, até que, para a minha infelicidade, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Uruha entra em meu caminho pra me atrapalhar.

- Shiroyama, eu quero bater um papinho com você... – ele olhou para Ruki – Em particular.

- Depois conversamos Ruki – acenei pra ele, acompanhando os passos de Uruha, até que chegamos na quadra de futebol – O que quer, Uruha?

- Presta atenção, quem você acha que é pra chegar todo confiante no colégio?

- Eu? – olhei espantado para ele.

- Não me faça de idiota, Aoi... Todo mundo sabe que você fica se achando só porque tem uma guitarra de marca e bem cara... – ele me olhou com uma cara assustadoramente feia.

- Olha Uruha, eu tenho mesmo... Mas eu não fico bancando o babaca não... Eu tenho e tenho orgulho de te-la, entende? – o repreendi com o olhar.

- Ah, tá querendo se achar o esperto pra cima de mim? – ele forçou suas mãos em meu ombro, me empurrando para trás – Olha, é a ultima vez que eu estou te falando isso... Ou você para, ou eu vou te bater tanto Aoi, que você vai implorar por perdão...

- Okay, Uruha... – me virei e fui em direção à saída da escola que estava completamente vazia, saindo e indo direto para casa.

Mal cheguei em casa e liguei meu computador novamente. Abri o caderno, li o conteúdo de japonês e matemática, revisei as coisas sobre a divisão celular e reli o que o professor passou sobre a matéria de historia. Eu estava estudando a ao menos umas três horas até que o barulho de minha caixa de e-mail me deixou desconcentrado e ansioso para ler o novo e-mail que havia chego.

Abri o e-mail e com muita paciência li o que estava escrito: "Kitsune? Hm... gostei do nick seria bom te conhecer melhor... quer conversar? Bai!" e, assim que terminei de ler, vi uma janela subir no canto da tela de meu computador com o nick **Ichigo** **precisando um amor**, que logo falou comigo...

Conversamos por horas a fio, nós conhecemos no básico, sabe? Sem trocar assuntos pessoais, mais coisas em comuns que tínhamos... Não falamos nada sobre nossa vida, como as pessoas nos incomodam, mas bandas de rock que gostamos, mangás e animes que a gente assiste, como adoramos tocar guitarra e comida. Nossos assuntos foram esses por algumas horas... Quatro horas que passaram rapidamente. Nos despedimos com um "tchau" básico e eu desliguei o computador, arrumei minha mala e assim, tomei outro banho e deitei. Fiquei pensando em quantas pessoas conhecem alguém pela internet e conseguem falar com ela no mesmo dia e como eu tinha sido sortudo, porque eu estava fazendo um novo amigo. Só tinha medo de quando começássemos a conversar coisas sobre nossa vida pessoal e eu tivesse que contar pra ele que eu sou... homossexual... Será que ele aceitaria tão facilmente? Bom... O que fosse pra acontecer iria acontecer, não é? Que seja. Fechei os olhos e finalmente adormeci.


	2. Chapter 2 A new happiness

**Capitulo 2 – A new happiness**

Já na manha seguinte, foi à mesma coisa... Foi minha rotina assim por umas dias semanas. Levantei, tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café, peguei minhas coisas, fui para escola um pouco receoso com o que o Uruha poderia tentar contra mim, assisti às aulas e finalmente voltei para casa. Na quarta feira da terceira semana de agosto, duas semanas e meia que eu fiz aquele negocio na internet, fiz um almoço caprichado, com direito a suppon, almocei, lavei a louça, guardei e subi para meu quarto. Revisei toda a matéria como faço todos os dias e só então liguei o computador. Nesse momento, eu estava me sentindo um pouco diferente em relação ao Ichigo, meu quase melhor amigo... O cara que sem querer eu havia me apaixonado desde que começamos a conversar sobre nossa vida particular... até que a felicidade chegou...

- "_Oi Kit!"_

- Oi Ichigo! – sorri de orelha a orelha ao ver que meu amigo estava online.

- "_Tudo bem com você?"_

- Ah... Acho que sim...

- "_Esse seu acho que sim não me soou bem... O que foi?"_

- Ah... um cara da minha escola... Ele vive implicando comigo... Sabe, ele acha que eu sou metido pelas coisas que eu faço... Mas eu não faço por mal nem por querer, faço porque é meu jeito!

- "_Ah, entendo... Isso é normal... Kit... eu... eu queria te contar uma coisa..." _– olhei meio pasmo para a tela do computador.

- Sim?

- "_Você se importaria se tivesse um amigo... gay?"_

- Hm... Por que a pergunta?

- "_Eu... eu sou homossexual..." _– meus olhos encheram de lagrima... Eu tinha um amigo que era gay e me entendia... Era... O cara que eu estava amando há alguns dias... desde que ele começou a me apoiar em todos os projetos que tinha em mente.

- Isso é fantástico! Eu também sou!

- "_Kit! Eu... eu amo você!" –_ li, pausadamente... e meus olhos começaram a embaçar...

- Olha... eu... também... Quer... Se encontrar comigo amanhã numa lanchonete chamada Tube's bar?

- "_Hahaha... você conhece a Tube's?"_

- Conheço sim, e você?

- "_Se conheço!"_

- Então... Amanhã?

- "_Certo. Amanhã anoite, lá por sete e meia tá bom?"_

- Okay!

- "_Pra você me achar lá então, eu vou levar um botão de rosa vermelha... assim você me acha facilmente!" _– eu sorri ao ver como ele era pratico.

- Okay, Ichi.

- "_Bem, vou sair... Kisus, meu fofinho"_

- Mas já? – fiz bico ao vê-lo me dizer isso.

- "_Ah, Kit... Eu preciso sair por que tenho que me encontrar com alguns amigos... Kisu, Kitsune do meu kokoro."_

Tristemente, respondi 'Kisu, meu pequeno Ichigo'. Eu descobri que amava alguém que era assim como eu e que também me amava. Como morava sozinho desde meus 14 anos, não me incomodava nenhum pouco de namorar um cara... Sempre tive uma queda por garotos... Sempre achei o Uruha um tanto atraente, bonito, sorriso e lábios doces e – OH MY! – coxas perfeitas; coisas que ninguém poderia discordar – é claro.

Ouvi a campainha tocar. Caminhei em passos demorados e lentos até a porta, ouvindo-a tocar mais algumas vezes, até que abri a porta.

- Uruha? – olhei espantado ao vê-lo – "ele não morre mais..." – pensei comigo.

- Olha, Você está bem melhor essa semana Shiroyama! – ele riu sarcasticamente de minha cara.

- Só fiz o que o senhor 'eu sou o bom' Uruha mandou. – o encarei.

- Baka. – ele me deu um soco no canto do olho esquerdo, fazendo-o inchar e ficar um pouco dolorido, coisa que eu acreditava que ficaria roxo. – Que isso sirva de lição pra você, Aoi...

- Como você consegue ser assim? – passei a mão sobre o machucado.

- Simples... é só você seguir meu jogo, Aoi.

Ele se virou e foi embora, me deixando com um olho roxo, hematoma, muita dor de cabeça e uma deprimente noite, o que contribuiu pra piorar a solidão que eu já estava sentindo desde que meu Ichigo ficou offline e eu, sem cabeça, resolvi mexer com quem não deveria ter mexido. Uruha poderia ser um cara atraente, um deus grego e fazer meu coração bater meio descompassado quando está por perto... Mas ele consegue fazer isso e me machucar! Que homem! Será que ele é sadomasoquista? Hahaha...

Depois de pensar comigo mesmo mais coisas sobre o Uruha ser ou não sadomasoquista, resolvi agir! Terminei de arrumar a casa, escovei meus dentes e me deitei. Comecei a pensar em como seria o Ichigo... O corpo, o sorriso, seus toques, seu jeito, suas palavras e sua boca, seus lábios, seus braços, seus abraços, seus beijos, seu... Ah... Deixe quieto! Enfim, aquelas coisas típicas de quem estar ansioso pelo dia seguinte quando vai sair com alguém que ama. Me virei para a parede, colocando o edredom por entre minhas pernas e comecei a desenhar figuras no ar com meus dedos, não faço idéia do que eram. Fiquei nessa por mais alguns minutos... Ou, talvez, quase uma hora inteira. Puxei o edredom até a altura da cintura, fechei meus olhos e finalmente dormi.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei um pouco assustado e também atrasado. Levantei rapidamente, tomei um pouco de suco, escovei meus dentes, arrumei meu cabelo, troquei de roupa, peguei minha mala e saí correndo em direção à escola. Só então lembrei do roxo em meu olho.

Como havia me esquecido completamente de passar ao menos um pouco de 'pancake' no meu olho para disfarçar o 'pequeno roxo' que agora me era motivo de piada, tive que ouvir comentários desprezíveis, e o primeiro deles foi 'Coitadinho! Apanhou do uruha, coisa meiga?', o que me levou a ter certeza de que Uruha já havia contado para a escola inteira o ocorrido em minha casa ontem à noite.

- Ohayo, Aoi-san. – Ruki se aproximou.

- Péssimo, muito péssimo... – levantei a cabeça para encarar Ruki – Não acredito que o Uruha abriu a boca... Aquele... Ah, deixemos isso de lado.

- Olha Aoi... – ele colocou a mão em meu ombro – Não ligue para o que as pessoas falam. Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui pra te dar o maior apoio.

- Arigatou, Ruki-chan...

Subimos para nossa sala, entramos e fui 'secado' e observado por muitos olhares indiscretos de todos que ocupavam a sala no momento em que entramos. As pessoas pareciam rir e fazer comentários idiotas e sem sentido sobre mim, inclusive que Uruha me ameaçou de morte e afins. Nessa hora, eu nem me lembrava do encontro com o pequeno Ichigo, já que o olhar das pessoas era incrivelmente irritante. Me sentei em uma cadeira mais isolada, ao fundo da sala, esperando evitar que as pessoas me olhassem e Ruki fez o mesmo ao perceber meu incomodo. Ele sentou na cadeira a frente da minha.

A manhã foi como sempre foi. 5 aulas, mais algumas lições, exercícios, até que a saída chegou.

- Olha só, Reita... O senhor Shiroyama vagando sozinho pela saída do colégio... – Kai riu ironicamente.

- Então, é verdade que Uruha te pegou, não é? – Reita gargalhou.

- Deixem ele, caras. – Uruha apareceu entre os dois do nada – Como vai, Aoi? Será que... Bem... Podemos conversar em particular? – ele me encarou.

- Okay, Uruha... Que seja de acordo com sua vontade. – segui seus passos novamente, sentindo meu coração bater um pouco mais forte e meio sem ritmo certo, mas por outro lado, estava suando frio, pois sabia que coisa boa vindo do Uruha não poderia ser.

- Aoi... – ele me fitava um pouco tímido que o normal – Queria... Te pedir desculpa por ontem... Eu... Estava meio descontrolado porque tive que deixar um amigo pra fazer aquilo porque os caras duvidavam de mim...

- Como? – olhei espantado com as coisas que Uruha me dizia.

- É isso mesmo. Estou te pedindo desculpa... Foi um grande erro da minha parte...

- Uruha...

- Olha, Aoi... Eu errei muito com você e agora que minha vida está prestes a melhorar, quero fazer algo melhor, para a mudança vir por completo... Quero realmente me redimir com você porque sei que eu errei... Mas é algo justo você não querer me perdoar... – ele sorriu discretamente, sem mostrar os dentes.

- Uruha... – sorri para ele – Eu acho que você errou muito. Mas não tenho o porque não te perdoar... Também estou prestes a fazer uma mudança em minha vida... Mas... Sei lá, entende? É difícil. Mas... Eu acho que posso te responder isso amanhã, okay?


	3. Chapter 3 Mizerable

**Capitulo 3 - Mizerable**

Talvez tenha sido um pouco malvado e miserável da minha parte pedir um tempo pra poder perdoar outra pessoa, mas não tinha certeza se as palavras de Uruha eram realmente honestas.

Ambas as partes eram corretas e incertas ao mesmo tempo, o que começava a me deixar ainda mais confuso.

Uruha era o tipo de garoto que qualquer garota namoraria: um cara inteligente, popular, bonito, rico, cabelos dourados meio loiros que chamavam a atenção de todos e um cara muito estiloso.

Exatamente o oposto de mim: sem amigos, cabelo castanho escuro, uma pessoa conhecida por ter apanhado de Uruha, classe média e estereótipo que não agradava muito as pessoas, exatamente por meu estilo.

Caminhei tranqüilamente até minha casa, onde eu entrei, tomei banho, estudei aproximadamente duas horas, almocei – um pouco depois da hora de fazer isso, eu acho! – e quando olhei no relógio, eram exatamente quinze para as sete. S

Só então fui me dar conta que dentro de quarenta e cinco minutos, iria me encontrar com Ichigo, o cara por quem me apaixonei... E que diz me amar também... Corri para meu quarto, vesti uma roupa apresentável, arrumei meu cabelo de forma a ficar diferente, mais volumoso, dando mais movimento aos fios e a todo meu rosto.

Fiz uma pequena make-up só pra disfarçar as olheiras e o roxo causado pelo – gostoso do – Uruha e também para deixar meus rosto digamos... Mais sensual pra quem me vê...

Porque, convenha, eu sou HORRIVEL! Okay, não tão horrível assim... Mas que eu não sou bonito, não sou mesmo.

Voltei a me olhar de corpo todo no espelho da sala e conclui que estava pronto FALTANDO CINCO MINUTOS PRA CHEGAR NO TUBE'S! COMO PODE!

Lá fui eu, correndo até a lanchonete mais famosa da cidade que ficava a umas dez quadras de casa, só para poder conhecer de perto o cara que eu supostamente amava. Levei um susto quando meu celular tocou.

_- Aoi?_

- É ele... – eu respondi meio ofegante.

_- Oi é o Ruki. Tudo bem? Parece meio cansado..._

- Ah, oi Ruki. Eu to bem… correndo pra chegar a tempo na Tube's pra fazer aquele negocio que eu te contei...

_- Ah... É hoje?_

- Sim... Estou um pouco nervoso.

_- Boa sorte lá, tá?_

- Ah, muito obrigada!

_- De nada._

- Você também está com uma voz meio estranha...

_- Eu... - o ouvi dar um espirro enorme - to resfriado..._

- Hm... se quiser posso passar numa farmacia e comprar algum anti-inflamatorio pra você...

_- Aoi, pra que anti inflamatorio? - ele começou a rir._

- Ah... sei lá! Foi o primeiro tipo de remédio que me veio na cabeça!

_- Ah, meu Deus, Aoi..._

- Desculpa...

_- Acho melhor você - ele deu uma tosse de mentira - comprar outra coisa na farmacia..._

- Não vem com essa, Ruki!

_-Okay..._

-Ainda bem...

_-Bom, vou desligar. Tchau._

- Bai, Ruki-sama!

Desliguei o telefone exatamente quando estava na frente do Tube's. Consultei meu relógio. Cheguei lá em sete minutos, o que significava que eu estava atrasado. Dois minutos, mas estava.


	4. Chapter 4 Running with my fears

**Capitulo 4 – Running with my fears**

Meus primeiros pensamentos receosos começaram a surgir como, por exemplo, e se ele me achasse feio e não gostasse de mim?

O que eu faria se ele não estivesse lá? E, se o cara que estivesse com a rosa fosse na verdade uma mulher? E se o cara estivesse brincando com meu coração apenas?

Comecei a ficar desesperado por não ter certeza de mais nada.

Fiquei um pouco de tempo do lado de fora da Tube's ainda me questionando sobre tudo que eu estava fazendo, como se eu só tivesse percebido isso naquele momento que eu estava a ponto de encontrar com ele.

Tirei um pequeno espelho de dentro do bolso de minha calça preta – que estava colada a meu corpo devido ao suor da corrida – e me analisei, observando mais atenciosamente meu olho que estava coberto de pancake, pó compacto e corretivo, tudo para disfarça e evitar que meu 'pequeno' roxo – devido a um cara lindo chamado Uruha – aparecer.

Mesmo estando um pouco receoso, não hesitei e entrei na lanchonete. Entrei, empurrando a porta com o ombro, virando-me e fechando-a.

Parei por um instante próximo ao balcão em que se encontrava um recepcionista. Ela me perguntou se eu queria uma mesa, disse que não, pois combinei de me encontrar com um amigo ali e que eu iria dar uma olhada, caso não achasse, pediria uma mesa. Ela, gentilmente, sorriu e disse que se eu precisasse de algo era só falar.

Comecei a caminhar em direção as mesas, foi quando eu finalmente vi um cara com uma capa, tipo um sobretudo, longo, preto, capuz, mas seus fios dourados de cabelo ainda a mostra e uma rosa vermelha na beirada da mesa em que ele estava sentado.

Gelei.

Parei.

Respirei profundamente.

'Bom, olha até onde você já chegou, Aoi seu burro!' Era o que eu constantemente repetia para mim mesmo. Tomei coragem e caminhei até a mesa com passos lentos e calmos, sem pressa, mesmo sabendo que o fiz esperar.

Cheguei ao lado da mesa.

- Ichigo?

- Olá Kit! – eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, até mesmo porque parecia que ele não fazia questão de que eu visse. – Sente-se porque eu já pedir chocolate quente para nós! – ele apontou para a cadeira a sua frente.

- Ah, muito obrigado! – sorri – Bom, muito prazer... – sentei-me a sua frente.

- O prazer é todo meu! – desde que tinha sentado, havia acabado de conseguir ver o sorriso daquela criatura perfeita de cabelos dourados escorridos pelo rosto dele – Olha aí nossos chocolates-quentes! – ele riu, virando o rosto um pouco para o lado.

- É mesmo! – ri junto com ele.

- E então... – ele pegou as duas xícaras, me entregando uma delas – aqui está!

- Hm... Que tal um brinde a esse encontro? – ri.

- Gostei da idéia! – ele levantou um pouco a xícara – a nós?

- A nós! – sorri e bati de leve minha xícara na sua.

- Como vai a sua vida? Não nos falamos desde ontem a noite, não é? – ele bebeu um pouco do chocolate quente, o que me permitiu ver seus lábios que pareciam ser miragens de tão perfeitos que eram.

- Ah... Mais ou menos... Sabe Ichi... Você foi o único que me deu força... – senti meu rosto corar levemente – E... Eu apanhei daquele cara que eu te contei que vivia me dizendo coisas que eu até me sentia mal...

- Ah, Kit... Eu sinto muito... – ele acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos – Mas, ele te pediu perdão?

- Ele me pediu perdão... E eu fui muito mesquinho... – abaixei a cabeça – não o perdoei...

- Mas... Eu acho que ainda dá tempo...

- Hehe... – sorri sem graça – Só se eu chegasse pra ele e dissesse "Uruha, eu te perdôo porque eu gosto muito de você..."

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Aoi...

- Uruha? – olhei espantado e quase tive um infarto ao vê-lo sentado na minha frente. n/a: a autora quando leu quase teve um infarto junto com o Aoi!XD

- Sim, Aoi-chan... – ele tirou o capuz e os cabelos da frente do rosto – Desde o começo, eu achei muito legal o Kit... Mas sabe, depois que te dei o soco no rosto, tive certeza de que era você o Kitsune que eu amo tanto... – ele sorriu delicada e simpaticamente, acariciando minhas bochechas rosadas pela timidez que eu sentia – E você é tão lindo... Que eu não pude resistir aos seus encantos...

- Uruha... – eu ainda o olhava... Senti seus dedos percorrerem meus lábios e, instantaneamente, estampei um sorriso singelo, mas muito sincero no rosto.

- Aoi... Você é tão perfeito... E eu errei tanto com você...

- Deixe isso pra depois... – olhei admirando cara milímetro de seus contornos perfeitos no rosto, deixando-o um pouco corado – Acho que... Quem deve pedir desculpa sou eu também, não é?

- Aoi-chan --

- Chama de Kit... Ichi. – sorri, fazendo-o sorrir gentilmente.

- Kit...

- Sim?

- Essa foi uma ótima maneira de... Resolver nossos problemas, não é? – ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando a caneca pela metade com um chocolate que devia estar morno – Sinceramente, eu esperava que você fosse sair daqui correndo... eu... eu...

- Ichi... Eu nunca faria isso com você... – levantei seu rosto delicadamente com a mão em seu queixo – Mesmo você sendo uma pessoa que eu sempre briguei, sendo bem sincero, sempre te achei tão lindo... - acariciei suas bochechas.

- Aoi-ch... Kit! – ele deu um sorriso dem graça – Gomen... Você é muito mais bonito...

- Ah... Não creio que eu seja...

- É sim, tá? – ele mostrou a língua e apertou de leve minha bochecha – Seu engraçadinho!

- Ichigozitchu kawaii! – eu ri, fazendo-o rir também.

- Aoi... – ele sentou mais próximo de mim.

- Sim?

- Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Depende...

- Posso?

- Pode...

- Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo Kitto kawarazuni ai shiteiru... _Mesmo se seus lábios se separarem de mim amanhã, eu te amarei incondicionalmente – Cassis/ the Gazettte._

- Mesmo?

- Hai...

- Uru-chan...

- Sim, Kitsune?

- Aishiteru...

- Eu também Aoi-chan... Eu também...

Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo... Longo, delicado, carinhoso, o mais perfeito de todos... O que foi o inicio da melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido comigo... E com nós dois... Porque foi algo que perpetuou... Para sempre...

* * *

**FIM!!!**

Eu queria agradecer quem leu... E eu estava pensando... Acho que no carnaval eu vou escrever um capitulo extra, com uma ceninha lemon de presente pras leitora! olhos brilhantes O que vocês acham? Ah, quero agradecer a quem leu... Isso foi bom, porque foi minha primeira fic, okay? Kisu e novamente, arigatou!


End file.
